


Learn Me How to Lose a Winning Match

by dietplainlite



Series: Mutually Assured Destruction [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Sex In A Cave, The Force Ships It, sheltering, the force made us do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: "A cave. A sudden blizzard howling outside. His body pressed against hers and his mouth on every part of her, her mouth on every part of him, and she doesn’t know whose eyes she’s looking through, whether she is being touched or is the owner of the hands doing the touching. To this day she doesn’t know if it really happened. If it was a dream, she doesn’t know whose it was."This is the thing Rey remembered, in A Thousand Teeth and Yours Among Them





	Learn Me How to Lose a Winning Match

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome new shippers! You can find me on tumblr at kylo-wouldnt-like-those-chips

The first time she gets her hands in Kylo Ren’s hair is during a battle.  They’ve both lost their sabers and rather than take the time to retrieve them, they’re grappling. He has her pinned and she just manages to shoot her arm free and take hold of the first thing she can find, a huge handful of his hair.  She pulls and twists with all her might. He screams and lets go of her other arm long enough for her to shrimp out of his hold and dart for her lightsaber. She ignites it and turns just as she hears the dull roar of his saber coming to life.

They face off, weapons raised. Before either can make a move, the whirring of Kylo’s shuttle fills the air. It comes up over the trees and lands behind him. It opens and a First Order captain emerges. 

“Sir, we’re retreating.”

Kylo walks backward until he is out of Rey’s range and doesn’t extinguish his saber until he is well up the gangplank.  Rey watches as the shuttle door closes and the wings spread once again, saber up, ready to deflect any fire from the shuttle’s guns. But the ship turns and flies back the way it came, swiftly leaving the atmosphere.

Rey extinguishes her blade. There is a brief moment of silence before the birds and insects resume their song.

The second time she gets her hands in Kylo Ren’s hair, he has her pressed up against a cave wall.  They  are fighting, again, like always some place remote, as though the Force itself wished them to face off without spectators.

At a low rumbling sound, they pause, wary that the ground would once more split between them, but a distant dark, swirling cloud indicates something equally dangerous.  A blizzard. On this planet, the winds turn snowflakes into icy projectiles, capable of scouring the flesh from bodies.

Kylo grabs Rey’s arm and pulls her toward a small opening in a cliff, barely big enough for them to slip through.   They peer out the entrance as the storm hits, Rey pressed up so close to him that she can feel his heart beat, thundering away with exertion and adrenaline.

 In the dim light, they look at each other, then around the small cave, smiles dying as reality comes crashing back. They were hell bent on killing each other two minutes ago and now…

“We’ve been doing this too long to let some stupid storm kill us,” he says.

“Right,” she whispers. She’s only ever been this close to him in the heat of battle, and somehow, he seems bigger now, in this small space. Underneath the smell of his sweat, which she is intimately familiar with at this point, he smells like--

“Chocolate,” she says.

“What?”

“You smell like chocolate.”

“You smell like grass.”

 

Rey nods, barely listening, and reaches for him, pulling him to her by the front of his tunic.

Their lips crash together with no finesse.  He grips her arms and pushes her against the wall, and she lets him, though she bites his lip and threads her fingers into his hair when he lets go, tugging sharply until he hisses in pain. That this body, that could withstand so much, from saber burns to blaster bolts, could be brought to submission so simply pushes a button in Rey, and she pulls harder.  He moans with it and tightens his hand on the back of her neck.

Rey fumbles with the latch on his belt. He pushes her hands away and undoes it himself, tossing it aside while Rey pushes his cape off his shoulders.  When he tries to tear at her clothes, she yanks his head back by the hair.

“Don’t ruin my clothes.”

A low growl escapes his throat, but he slows down, dropping to his knees in front of her.  He looks up as he pulls the drawstring of her pants and pushes them down. She reaches out and touches the scar above his eye. He doesn’t break eye contact as he hooks his thumbs into her underwear and drags them down her legs.

“What are you waiting for?” she asks, breath catching, betraying her. The wind picks up outside, screeching, as if warning her this is madness. 

In answer, he wraps his arms around her, cupping her ass and pulling her forward. He looks down and places a kiss on her belly, then lower down, and lower. She buckles forward when he slides his tongue between her lips, teasing at her clit. He reaches up, flattening his hand on her chest, holding her up against the wall. She desperately wants to put a leg over his shoulder, anything to give him more access, but her pants and underwear are still pooled around her feet. Sensing her frustration, he pulls her away from the wall and lays her down on his cape.  

Even on his knees, he towers over her, and when he’s got her pants and boots off, he grabs her thighs and pulls her toward him effortlessly.

“Take your gloves off,” she says.

“No.”

At that, she Force pushes him away from her.

“Take your gloves off.”

He huffs, but does as he’s told, and once he’s got them off, he grabs her by the hips. She jumps at the contact, the first time he’s ever touched her with his bare hands. As he slides his hands up her body and under her shirt, she buries her own hands in his hair again, urging him up to kiss her.

This time it’s no less urgent, but they move together, exploring and tasting.  Rey pushes him back again, onto his knees. She sits up and works on his tunic, fighting the urge to rip it open.

“Blast,” she says, when she’s finally got it open.  “How many more layers are there?”

He laughs and shrugs out of the tunic, fully revealing his undershirt and arm guards. When she tries to get her hands underneath, to feel the taut planes of his chest and stomach, he resists her, though he doesn’t push her, as she had him.

“Take off your shirt,” he says. His voice is low and soft but there’s a dangerous edge to it. She lifts her shirt over her head, and his hands are on her immediately, helping her with her wrappings, his mouth on her as soon as her breasts are free.

She’s totally bare and he’s still got most of his clothes on, and as she lays back down, rather than feeling vulnerable, a frisson of excitement races through her. She watches as he undoes his pants and frees himself, a surge of desire arcing from her core to her fingers when she sees him. Even in his enormous hand, it looks huge. She licks her lips and opens her legs wider, arching her back. He leans over her, kissing her deeply as he takes his dick in his hand and holds it at her entrance. He pushes into her, as far as he can in one stroke, and she gasps into his mouth. He withdraws and pushes in again, all the way, and Rey moans, pressing herself against him, his shirt rasping against her nipples.  She grips his shoulders as he rocks into her again and again, pressure building low in her belly, crying out sharply with every thrust. But just as she starts to tighten around him, he pulls out and rolls onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

Rey sits up, hands on his chest, his hands gripping her hips as she sinks onto him. She starts to move, rolling her hips against his, slowing down when he goes too fast, speeding up as the pressure builds again.

He sits up, wrapping his arms around her and sucking on her neck. She rides him, and as she gets closer to release, the walls she’s built to keep him out of her head come crashing down. Their minds meet, and merge, and she catches bits of his thoughts as they swirl around, feels the darkness licking at her, setting her nerve endings on fire.

 _You’re everything_ echoes in her head and she doesn’t know if he’s said it or thought it, but before she can ponder it, her body tenses and waves of pleasure radiate from where they’re joined, out to her fingertips, and from where his hands are on her, and where hers are on him and everywhere else they’re touching.

As the spasms ebb, and their breathing slows, she feels the walls go back up in his mind. Feels him retreat from hers. She puts hers back in place, and they stare at each other. His face is sweaty, his hair everywhere, some of it plastered to his face. She can feel him, going limp inside her, his seed inside her.

She should be horrified at what’s just happened. Ashamed.

He eases her off his lap and offers the edge of his cape for her to clean herself with. The air in the cave is filled with the scent of them. The storm still rages outside as they retreat to opposite corners to dress.

They sit with their sabers at their sides.

“How long do these storms usually last?” she asks.

“At least a day.”

“Oh.”

As the sweat dries, she starts to shiver.  She breathes. Her training should be more than enough to counteract this, but every time she closes her eyes she flashes back to what just happened, her body tensing, aftershocks still vibrating.  She looks back at him. He’s holding his cape out.

“Just for warmth,” he says.

She crosses to him, taking her saber with her.

“Just for warmth.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Romeo and Juliet because I'm trash.


End file.
